


“God, Ken”

by Creatortan



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, cute and slow and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: “Through  dazed, half-lidded eyes he caught the blurry image of Kenny above him and was almost taken aback by how beautiful he was.”Stan and Kenny have a sweet, slow moment.





	“God, Ken”

Stan felt his cock slide slowly out of Kenny’s mouth, and he lifted his head from where it had been heavily thrown back. He sighed, his hand running through Kenny’s hair and dragging down the side of his face to carefully caress his cheek.

“God, Ken,” Stan whispered.

Kenny grinned, leaning into Stan’s palm, gently kissing the fingers he could reach, before turning back to Stan’s dick with a lascivious lick of his lips. Kenny’s tongue circled Stan’s head and dipped into his dripping slit and Stan threw his head over the back of the couch again with a drawn-out moan.

Despite Kenny’s mouth being a downright biblical experience, when Stan looked down at Ken’s baby-blues he felt the impulse to do something else.

Kenny pulled away from Stan’s dick again when he felt the gentle tugging on his hair. At Stan’s insistence he let himself be tugged off of his knees and fell into Stan’s lap, his legs sprawled on either side of his hips.

Stan shuddered at the feel of their bare cocks aligning, but was more interested in the weight of their haphazard, scattered limbs. He lazily crossed his wrists at the small of Kenny’s back, smiling softly when he looked up at him.

“Well, hello there,” Kenny said playfully, “What’s this all about?” Kenny placed his hands on Stan’s shoulders.

“Wanted to do something different,” Stan replied simply, a little drunk on the way Kenny’s thumbs had begun to trace featherlight circles on his collarbones. He felt a fluttery rush when Kenny smiled at him.

“Mm-hm, like what?”

“Something...like this...” Stan’s voice dropped to a low tone. His eyes were on Kenny’s kiss-bitten lips, and his hands had moved to cradle Kenny’s face. Kenny’s eyes were something soft and melted, and it made Stan’s insides feel warm as he pulled Kenny forward for another kiss.

They kissed slowly, a lazy swirl of tongues. Kenny licked the roof of Stan’s mouth and it made Stan shiver. Stan sucked Kenny’s bottom lip into his mouth and traced around Ken’s lip-ring with the tip of his tongue. They had lined their hips up, flush.

Kenny’s hips circled once, at an agonizing pace that made Stan’s own hips threaten to jerk up roughly. Kenny gave a breathy laugh when Stan’s hands moved to grip tightly at his hips, wanting to push Kenny harder but obviously struggling to hold back the urge.

“God, Ken,” Stan moaned.

“I do believe you’ve said that already,” Kenny grinned, his palm circling their shafts.

“Shut up,” Stan’s laugh melted into a groan when Kenny gave them both a gentle squeeze.

Stan almost couldn’t hold his eyes open, his thighs tense, head lolled back, lower lip pinched between his teeth. He felt Kenny’s nose nuzzle at the line of his jaw. The slow, featherlight touch made him shiver. Kenny stroked them lazily, moving the trail of his lips over Stan’s face.

Stan cracked open his eyes to see nothing but the soft sky blue of Kenny’s. The tip of Kenny’s tongue traced the line of Stan’s mouth, and Stan released the lip he’d been worrying with his teeth for another sweet kiss. 

Kenny’s hand sped up and Stan’s hips jerked. He made a choked sound into the kiss. When Kenny pulled away it was to watch the expressions on Stan’s face, to hear the sounds he made. Kenny felt a bead of precum drip over the back of his hand. He didn’t know who it came from, if that even mattered at this point.

Kenny’s free hand heavily trailed a path up Stan’s side until he could pinch and roll Stan’s nipple between his fingers. The sound Stan made in response was a lovely mewling thing that made Kenny’s cock throb. He knew Stan had felt that, with the way he purred at the back of his throat, eyes hazy with the slow pleasure they’d built up.

Stan was close. Kenny’s hand squeezed around them, his thumb tracing over their heads, spreading their sticky pre over both of them. It made Stan’s insides turn molten, and he blushed. Kenny grinned from above him, looking breathless.

Stan wrapped his arms around Kenny’s middle, tugging him closer, closer; he just wanted Kenny near him. Their foreheads touched. Stan couldn’t see anything but Kenny, from the way their messy bangs had curtained around them.

Kenny started thrusting into his fist, in short, sharp jerks, dragging the length of his cock against Stan’s. The friction made Stan gasp out, his trembling lips barely brushing against Kenny’s again.

It wasn’t long before the hot friction and the squeezing pressure of Kenny’s hand finally brought Stan over the edge. His orgasm came in powerful, lazy waves, hitting him one after the other. His eyes rolled back, and he desperately gripped at any part of Kenny he could reach.

Stan’s loud, drawn moans turned into high keens when he felt Kenny’s cock throb a final time, when Kenny grunted lowly, a deep, rumbling sound at the back of his throat, when Kenny’s release splattered messily over their abdomens, joining Stan’s as it dripped from Kenny’s still moving hand over the head of Stan’s cock as he rode out the tail end of orgasm.

When they were both spent, Stan had turned boneless against the couch. Kenny grabbed some article of clothing nearby to wipe them down. They both hissed in discomfort as the fabric dragged on their oversensitive cocks.

When Kenny had deemed them clean enough he collapsed onto Stan’s chest. Stan sighed, pleased.

“I’m assuming we aren’t getting up anytime soon?” Kenny mumbled, playfully. Stan only made a lazy, sleepy humming sound in reply. Kenny smiled. “Then lay down, Stan.”

Stan laid down on the couch properly, pliant and satisfied and obedient. Throughdazed, half-lidded eyes he caught the blurry image of Kenny above him and was almost taken aback by how beautiful he was. The expense of Kenny’s tanned, freckled skin and the way the light made his blonde hair turn gold.

Kenny grabbed a blanket from somewhere and pulled it over both of them when he laid back down. Stan was already halfway unconscious, he could tell. Stan’s slate gray eyes blearily tracked the movement of Kenny’s body, but the warmth of the blanket, of Kenny’s body, finally made them close.

“....love you,” Stan mumbled, half asleep.

Kenny tenderly kissed Stan’s jaw, whispering,

“Love you too,”

Before they both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I’ve never properly written and posted smut before this so I hope it’s not awful!! I love these sweet boys


End file.
